Harry and Molly Potter? or Harry and Molly Snape?
by Molly Potter
Summary: Who is harry and mollys father James or Snape. Answer to Severitus's Challenge
1. Changes in Appereances

Chapter 1

Changes in Appearances

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the book is JKR's. Anything unrecognizable is mine.

It was 1 am at 4 Privet Drive, everything looked normal to most muggle eyes, but is it? Everyone in 4 Privet Drive was asleep except for a skinny boy of fifteen. He'd turned 15 exactly one hour ago and was working on an essay. A wizard or witch would recognize this boy as Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. He was working on his Potions essay on the Misty Potion. Why, you may ask is he up at this hour doing homework? Mainly it is because of his muggle relatives, the Dursleys. They despise anything magic. If they knew he was doing his homework, he would receive a beating from his uncle. At that moment three owls flew in his window. Each carrying packages and letters for harry. You might think he doesn't have any siblings. But you are wrong. His twin, Molly was in America at the moment. Dumbledore thought it would be best if they were separated for the summer because of Voldemort's rising last June. Harry decided to open the letter bearing the Hogwarts crest first as that would tell him what he would need for his fifth year. 

Mr. Harry J. Potter,

I'm pleased to announce that you have been made prefect. Here is a list of the other prefects.

Gryffendor- Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley.

Slytherin- Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Pansy Parkinson.

Ravenclaw- Terry Boot, Cho Chang, and Sarah Ward.

Hufflepuff- Hannah Abbot, Ernie Macmillian, and Matt Malfoy.

Enclosed you will find your school supply list, your prefects robes and your prefects badge. Hermione will tell you the passwords, as I cannot hold a prefect meeting because I must do the sorting. You shall see why. I will see you at the start of term feast on September 1.

Professor M. McGongall

Deputy Headmistress

PS. Molly is head prefect of all houses so she is not on the list.

Next Harry opened a letter from Ron and Hermione.

Harry, 

Hermione said this letter should be from the both of us because we are both at my house. So it is. Since Dumbledore will not let you visit us this summer, we hope that you can meet us at Diagon Alley on August 31. Happy 15th birthday. I hope the muggles are treating you ok.

Ron and Hermione

He opened his last letter. It was from Snuffles.

Harry- 

Happy Birthday. If your scar hurts write to Dumbledore immediately. Do not try to write me until you get another letter from me. Enjoy you present.

Snuffles

Next he turned to his presents. Ron had gotten him a mini-Qudditch set with a short note saying: you might need this, this year- Ron

Hermione had given him a 150-galleon gift certificate to Quality Qudditch Supply in Diagon Alley. Snuffles had sent him a lifetime supply of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Remus had sent him a lifetime supply of dungbombs to be used on slytherins only. After opening his presents he fell asleep on his bed. In his dream he was back at the graveyard. A voice surrounded him "Harry you killed me!" Harry recognized it instantly as Cedric's voice. The voice kept repeating, " You killed me! I hate you" He woke up after Cedric's voice repeated it for the tenth time. He looked at his clock it said: 2 am. He decided to finish his potions essay on the Misty potion, which disguises a person's true identity right after they are born. It starts to wear off when the person turns 15. After finishing it he wrote Dumbledore about his dream. He was really worried about his godfather who had told him not to contact him. He decided to see what books he needed:

Defend Yourself Against the Dark Arts by Remus Lupin

The Standard Book of Spells Grade 5

Crystal Ball by Sybil Trelawney

Monster Book 2 by Newt Schmander

Useful Charms by Lindsey Finnigan

Harmful Charms by Lily Potter

Advanced Potions by Severus Snape

Yuck he thought we need a book by Professor Trelawney and Professor Snape. Disgusting. The rest of the summer flew by and soon it was August 31. After saying good-bye to the Dursleys he took the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley where he meet the Weasleys and Hermione. After they got their school things, Harry used his gift certificate to buy everyone who wanted one, including himself, a Firebolt 2001. "Wow, Thanks Harry!" Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron said in unison. The next day they took Ministry cars to Kings Cross-Station. After going through the barrier they ran into Molly. "Harry!" she said. "Hey, Molly how was America?" "It was ok, but I missed England, and my friends and brother terribly. When they got on the train, Hermione told them the password:

Snape Sucks. " You changed, I didn't notice it before but your hair is longer and you're taller then Ron now. Oh___My____God, Harry you look like Snape. And so do you Molly.

"What?" Harry snarled. "You even sound like him. Hermione said handing them a mirror.

They looked into the mirror…

A/N my first cliffie. HA HA HA. Read and Review I had this idea in my head for a while. Ever since I read Sveritus's Challenge, and her story A Father's Sin and since I read Snake and the wolf: the finding and its sequel by Saerry Snape. Tell me what you think. At least 5 reviews and the next chapter goes up after I write it.

  



	2. Hogwarts Express

Harry and Molly Potter or Harry and Molly Snape

Chapter 2

Disclaimer anything you haven't seen in the books is mine. This is an answer to Severitus' challenge.

A/n Carya I was in the hospital with cancer so here is chapter 2. Another a/n at the bottom

"AGGGGGGGGGGGH" harry screamed. Molly said," Hermione you've got it wrong, I look nothing like Snape. Only harry does." "Oh and harry Ron and Hermione I have something to tell you on the train, oh by the way they messed up I'm a prefect for Ravenclaw also Terry boot was not made a prefect I was, it was a simple mistake." Just then the whistle blew signaling that the train was about to leave. They said good-bye to Mrs. Weasley and hopped onto the Hogwarts Express. They stowed they're stuff in they're prefects compartment molly's in Ravenclaw and the others in Gryffendor. They met up with each other in a secret compartment at the back of the train. I was reading mine and Harry's mom's diary this summer and you won't believe what I found out!" "What!" they said in unison. "Well, harry for starters your father ain't James Potter so we're only half siblings. Death eaters captured mum for a week after she and my dad married. Snape had no choice but to conceive with mum. If he hadn't the death eaters would have killed her the damn bastards. So harry your father is actually Severus Snape while I'm still Molly Potter. Weird isn't it." Harry fainted in disbelief. "This can't be true? Can it?" Hermione asked. "Well it does explain why harry looks like Snape, Mione" Ron said. "I'm sure her diary wasn't forged either, I used a spell to make sure before I read it." "I think we'll have to wake him up" Molly said looking at harry who was on the floor. She pointed her wand at him and muttered a spell. Water came shooting out of her wand and landed on Harry waking him up. "Where did you learn that?" Hermione asked Molly. "Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5 chapter 11" Molly replied. "So its true," harry said," I'm actually Harry Snape" Just then Malfoy and his goons walked in, "So you're a Snape, Harry?" Malfoy asked," Father would love to tell Lord Voldemort this" "Shut Up Malfoy" Hermione said. "I don't think so Mudblood" "20 points off of Slytherin Malfoy don't make me make it more" After losing 20 points Malfoy and his idiot goons left the compartment. "Thank God they're gone" said Ron. Five minutes later they arrived at Hogwarts. "Hey, Hagrid" they said, "hi he replied see you at the feast"

A/n I know its short but I'm recuperating from chemotherapy, I was in the hospital since the day after I posted the first chapter so don't sue me. Read and Review!


	3. Mystery People

Harry and Molly Potter or Harry and Molly Snape

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Characters not in HP books are mine every thing use recognizable belongs to JKR.

A/N Well I'm back! Thanks to Carya for reviewing. Now on with the story.

When Ron stepped into the entrance hall he was splattered with water filled balloon. "Damn mums going to kill me when she finds out I ruined the sweater she made me for last Christmas." "I can fix it for you after the feast" Hermione told him. "Ok oh I have to ask you something after the feast" whatever you say Ron" Hermione replied. After Hermione dried off Ron using a spell they entered the Great Hall and took their usual place at the end of the Gryffendor table. Soon the door burst open and Professor McGongall, carrying the sorting hat and stool, followed by a line of first years walked in.

McGongall set the stool down and said the usual speech she said before a sorting. Then the hat sung its usual song (place song here I'm not good at writing songs!) It turned out to be a good sorting for Gryffendor because over half of the first years got sorted into Gryffendor. After the sorting was over with Dumbledore stood up and made his usual announcements followed by the feast. During the feast the doors burst open and a family of seven followed by some familiar people walked in. Everyone gasped because these people were all though to be dead. A/N bet you can't guess who! Plus in the family five are new characters created by me!

Dumbledore stood up and said " I would like to see those people who just walked in and Molly Potter in my office immediately." Molly told her friends she would see them in the common room and left the great hall heading towards Dumbledore's office on the third floor. She told the gargoyle the password (crunch bars) and stepped inside. "Molly," Dumbledore said, "A few familiar people and some unfamiliar people have well come back from the dead" He peeked through a door and said, "You may come out now." The door opened……

CLIFFHANGER!!! Hee hee I'm evil aren't I.


End file.
